Talk:The Vale Squad/@comment-15560748-20160102023421
>spoilers< What would you say if I told you that I would rather read this than Harry Potter? I'm actually serious. This show is boss, and you can't compare it to anything else here. It's just that good. Your characters are amazing and well developed, and the plot is just fantastic. This show is something I'd read in my spare time, because it is just that. good. It's the literal definition of perfection. BREEZE|x|RYAN IS MY VALE OTP You nearly scared me when you made Breezeflight reject Ryan. Because Firey and I both know that she should've said "I love you". But I think that added a bigger twist, and it kinda added a bit more to Breeze's character. Because after Ryan left, she kinda hid her true self - the version of Breeze that only came out whenever Ryan was around. It kinda got hidden away, and then Ryan comes back and everything is pretty much exposed and she becomes the old Breezeflight from Season 3 and 4 that we know and love. We got a really nice insight on Fire's character, which I thought was a good touch to the episode. It helped us understand Fire a bit more, because she was always pretty much guarded compared to the rest of the characters. And her secret though. That was really nice. It made want so much more of the story, and we pretty much just drank everything in. This is my favorite Vale episode of all time <3 THE VALE SQUAD RENUINION WAS SO CUTE I CAN'T EVEN The Vale Squad reunion and reformation was really amazing. It was such a beautiful scene, and I could actually imagine all the cats standing there in that circle in SpringClan and then reform their beloved squad that started out with just Breeze, Speckle, Daisy, and Mink. I think that also helped with Breeze, because she was finally able to let go of Daisyheart after she died. I mean, she obviously wouldn't let go of her almost-sister, but she was able to find true peace at last, which was nice. BRO THAT ENDING SCENE THO THAT TAKES THE CAKE. I nearly cried, it was so sweet. You tone down all the drama of the episode with a late night confession. I think that Ryan was so perplexed to see Breeze just ditch him, and thankfully, he tried one more time, and he was able to catch her and love her freely. It was just so amazing and ahh I just can't even. Daisyheart was a really touchy subject for them all because they all loved her (deep down inside) and she was missed very much. It was nice for them to finally have something to really fight for more than ever, and that became their loyalty to SpringClan, and to each other as friends. I loved this episode. It's one of the best things you've ever written. Thank you for your amazingness and lovely writing and your friendship. And thank you so, so much for Vale (Firey and I are sharing #1 fan title so yeah (;) ily <3 >end spoilers<